Merciless Liberty
by LilithUchiha
Summary: Matt ignora que Mimi sabe de su infidelidad hace meses. Hoy ha decidido ponerle fin. OneShot


Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen o sino hubiera hecho miles de escenas Mimato por la vida xD

**Merciless Liberty**

**[Libertad Despiadada]**

06:00 A.M.

Esta es la séptima taza de café que bebo desde la medianoche. No sabe a nada, como todo lo demás. Sentada frente a la ventana, observo desde la oscuridad de mi habitación cómo amanece un nuevo día cargado de nubes grises. He aprendido a amar el ambiente azul que inunda la ciudad antes de amanecer. Sus matices son como los de tus almendrados ojos, Matt. Baila de aquí para allá, reclamando todo a su paso como una neblina imparable… como tú. Silente, pero avasalladora. Hermosa y sustancialmente fugaz. Para mí, eres tú buscándome en los recovecos oscuros de este lugar.

_"Por favor… Ámame"_

Mi aliento chocando contra el vidrio me recuerda que soy la única en ese lugar durante mucho tiempo. Que la única fuente de calor, siempre será mi cuerpo y nada más. Perdí todo lo que me hacía "yo". Sin ideales ni sueños, sin una voz ajena a la que reconocer, haciendo mío el zumbido de esta habitación, el sonido del silencio y el abandono.

Esa soledad está mutando en mí. Me oxida, debilitándome. Desde aquél día en el que creí que sería capaz de acabar con la vida de la que era mi mejor amiga por traicionarme, mentirme y darme sus falsos consuelos, sentí que ese odio se revolvía en mi interior, transformándome en un ser mustio, marchito. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, todos me dejaron de lado. Todos, menos uno. Pese a ello…

_"Matt, por favor… Búscame"_

Miro nuevamente el cielo vasto, a través del vidrio, evitando esos recuerdos. "¿Dónde estás?" Hace eco una y otra vez en mi mente la voz agria de mi conciencia. Pero enseguida me dispara directo al corazón la verdad descarnada: estás con ella, compartiendo tu calor en su cama. Pensando que es la mujer de tu vida y que es la más hermosa mientras duerme con la respiración acompasada y las mejillas sonrojadas.

_"Matt, ¿cuántas cicatrices más le harás a mi corazón?"_

A esta hora debes estar despierto, ¿no? ¿Estás quitando el flequillo de su rostro para observarla mejor? Tal como lo hacías conmigo. ¿Estás recordándome mientras besas su frente, procurando no despertarla?

Sé que me recuerdas en este momento, porque los latidos de mi corazón gritan tu nombre. ¿Puedes oírlos? De seguro, estás abandonando su lecho y vistiéndote, como usualmente lo haces a las 6:30 A.M. Tomas una taza de café sin azúcar y luego de dar el visto bueno a la imagen en el espejo, dejas su departamento. Y caminas por las calles de Tokyo, con la certeza de que jamás terminará de otra manera.

Entonces doblas por la Quinta Avenida y allí te veo venir. Relajado como siempre, luego de fumar un cigarrillo antes de enfrentar la segunda parte de tu rutina. Casi puedo sentirte subir cada peldaño del edificio y puedo imaginar perfectamente, cómo te aseguras de dar la imagen apropiada en los espejos del ascensor.

Es hora, son las 07:00 A.M., debo volver a la cama y olvidar que cuando llegas, te despeinas un poco más, dejas tu ropa donde siempre y suavemente te introduces bajo las sábanas.

_"Matt, no es a mí a quien recuerdas con estás con Sora, ¿no es así?" _

Te acercas, besas mi frente y mueves el flequillo de mi frente, sabiendo que me despertarás y finjo hacerlo, por última vez. Abro los ojos lentamente sabiendo que esperas un rubí y no un caramelo, y disimulo no ver la decepción en tus ojos.

_"Es a ella a quien recuerdas cuando estas conmigo"_

- "Buenos días, princesa" – me sonríe de medio lado, imitando el mismo tono de voz que usaba cuando me amaba.  
- "Buenos días" – respondí queda. Él se acercó a mi y en seguida noté que había olvidado un detalle. – Hueles a perfume de mujer – murmuré inaudiblemente para él.  
- ¿Qué dices? – dijo en un hilo de voz, mientras agotado caía lentamente en su sueño.  
- … Hueles a Sora… - dije luego de un rato. Durante unos minutos observé su rostro perfecto, su expresión dulce y esa calidez que he añorado no compartir más.

_"Aishite Kudasai" _

- No te preocupes Matt. Te daré la libertad que esperas… - susurré sellando la promesa con un beso, mis labios temblando sobre los suyos no captaron su calor. – Te amo… - me quejé con las lágrimas rodando furiosas por mis mejillas.

Sin embargo, es tiempo de irme. Mi pijama ya no puede cubrir las cicatrices en mis muñecas, ni puede mi rostro emular una sonrisa más.

Susurré un ahogado "Adiós", con el corazón hecho una pesada piedra. Nunca fui lo suficiente, me acarició incontables veces marcando en mi piel su traición, mintió cada vez que pudo y protegió a Sora a costa de nuestra felicidad… de mi felicidad. Salí de la habitación, tomando mi chaqueta, nada más. Volteé por unos segundos, esperanzada de que hubiera sentido mi ausencia… Pero no lo hizo.

"Tap, tap, tap" Mis pisadas sonaban en las escaleras de emergencia. Ahora, en la cima de este edificio, sintiendo mis pies descalzos arder con el frío suelo, camino hasta el borde con parsimonia, mis dedos aferrándose a la barrera.

La sonrisa llena de luz de Kari, el valor de Tai, la esperanza que le infundía TK y el amor y la inocencia de su querida amiga Miyako, todos aparecieron fugazmente en sus pensamientos. Y sonreí débilmente.

**_"Furueteiru ashimoto ha kitto_**  
Sin duda, mis piernas están temblando

**_Wasuka ni nokotteru kyoufu._**  
Porque aún tengo un poco de miedo.

**_Sukoshi dake fumidaseba soko de,  
_**Si tan solo pudiera dar el primer paso,

**_Yasuragi ni tsutsumareru darou._****  
**Encontraría la paz.

**_Saa, koko kara tobidattemiyou_**  
Ahí voy, es el momento de volar.

**_Itami wo kanjiru hima nante nai sa."_** *  
No hay tiempo para sentir dolor.

_"Matt, por favor… ¡Sálvame!"_

Mientras cierro mis ojos y siento la brisa y el débil sol matinal que al fin me refresca el alma. Antes de caer, el estruendoso golpe de la puerta de hierro chocando contra la pared me hace voltear, mostrándome lo último que esperaba ver antes de ponerle fin a esto.

- ¡Matt!

Alcé mi mano lo más que pude, mientras veía alejarse de mí la imagen del hombre que más amé en mi vida con las facciones desencajadas y el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

"Matt, Shiawase da~"

Sábado 5 Agosto, 07:45 A.M., extendiéndose en el suelo, la última cicatriz en mi corazón.

* * *

Hola People! Soy Leth y esta es mi primera historia. Un poquitín dramática y corta. xDD

u_û Nah, en serio, a veces ando depre y me salen estas cosas.  
No sé si hay mucho público para este tipo de fics; los que yo he leído son mas ligeros y aparte no son One Shot como éste.

* Yuuyami Suicide, Pierrot.


End file.
